Buddies in the Old House
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: B-Dawg has always tried to be the fearless one, but one day, when the other Buddies make fun of him, B-Dawg decides to prove to his siblings he isn't scared of anything by visiting the old house Buddy lived in. With the old house said to be haunted, will B-Dawg and his siblings be able to survive it? Even if it has ghosts?


Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

*I only own the ideas for the story. All Air Buddies characters, places, etc., belong to Disney. Air Buddies All Rights Reserved.*

In the town of Fernfield, it was a nice spring day as The Buddies met in their usual spot in the park. They were discussing what they should do for their day.

"We could play fetch..." Budderball suggested.

"That won't work. Who would throw the ball? Besides, we would all probably go after it alll at once anyways. Let's just meditate and enjoy the sunshine. ... Uuuuuuumm," Budda replied before he started to meditate.

"Yeah, then we could roll in the mud to cool off!" Mudbud added with excitement.

"No thank you. We don't want to have baths when we all just got up," Rosebud pointed out. Mudbud sighed, but agreed.

"Then what can we do?" B-Dawg asked, starting to wonder if there was anything interesting to do.

"We could play hide and seek," Mudbud suggested.

"Yeah," his siblings agreed, thinking it was a good start to the day. B-Dawg decided he would be the one to look for his siblings, and he closed his eyes. Rosebud, Budda, Budderball, and Mudbud ran to go find hiding places. But they had to be careful where they hid, it couldn't be too obvious. Mudbud decided to hide in the backyard behind the clothesline, Budda hid in the laundry room near a pile of laundry, Rosebud hid in the living room by a chair, and Budderball hid in the family room by the couch.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here I come!" B-Dawg said as he went looking for his siblings. He searched the front yard first, then the backyard. He would have found Mudbud had his brother not moved whenever B-Dawg got near him. B-Dawg gave up and went inside. He decided to look in the kitchen for Budderball; It wouldn't be surprising if he was trying to grab a quick snack during the game. Nothing.

"Huh? I thought for sure Budderball would be here," B-Dawg told himself before going yo look elsewhere. Unknown to any of the pups, the chief had just came out with a turkey on a plate for the human family. Golden brown and fresh to eat on or off the bone, with fruit, bread and water to complete the meal for later on. This normal would be no problem... if it weren't for Budderball's nose. As he waited, Budderball's nose picked up the smell of the turkey, begging him to visit the delicious, cooked bird. It was an invitation to a food party in his belly. And he didn't mean for this invitation to go unaccepted.

Checking to see that his brother wasn't around, Budderball quietly snuck out of his hiding place and into the kitchen. Sure enough, he smelled the turkey here! Budderball jumped onto the table and started to eat the cooked turkey. Besides, its not like B-Dawg would mind. He was just taking a bite...or two...or three...or ten...

B-Dawg kept looking, hoping he would find someone soon. How hard could it be to hide in a house they had played in for years? He searched every place he could find. Nobody in the family room, so he checked the living room. As he did, it didn't take long for him to find Rosebud.

"Found you!" B-Dawg said as he gently touched his sister. Rosebud jumped before seeing it was her brother. She then calmed down.

"Nice job B-Dawg. Want me to help you find the others?" Rosebud offered.

"Yes please. Just don't give them away. I want it to be a fair game," B-Dawg told her. Rosebud understood and they went searching.

Meanwhile, Budderball was quietly enjoying his turkey meal. He had managed to eat some of the outside part, but now he wanted to get the inside cooked parts. Hopefully without tearing the meal to bits. He tried to dig his way in, but it was too small. He then pulled the back legs of the bird to the sides, ate the big, golden brown parts, and tried to get a bigger opening. He did, and found he could eat his way into the ribs part of the bird. He just had to eat more of the meat. Eventually, he got closer and closer to the ribs and was getting more full. If Budderball was a video game, he would be PAC-Man... and he was winning. Soon, he got to the ribs and kept eatting until he got full. Man, who knew the inside of cooked food was better than the outside bits. Budderball then decided to go back out of the turkey and go back to hiding.

"Okay. Back to the... uh oh!" Budderball said as he tried to exit, going backwards. It was not working. Budderball tried to get out but it was no use. He wiggled and jumped but he was still in the turkey. He tried to stand on his back paws, but fell off the table and onto the floor. As he struggled, Budderball looked more like a cooked turkey with the tail and feet of a pup that had grown out of the back legs. It was dark, delicious, greasy, and weird being trapped in the turkey, and Budderball needed help.

"Help! Help me!" Budderball called out as he tried to get free of his golden brown trap, his voice sounding more like akward gobbles coming from a Frankenstein turkey. He blindingly wondered the kitchen and headed out to the back yard.

Budda sat behind the pile of laundry, thinking if he had really picked a good hiding spot. It just seemed so simple. Maybe a different hiding spot would be better. Unfortunately, Budda did not have time to think of a good backup hiding spot, so, he jumped into the basket of clean laundry, and dug into the pile of clothes! B-Dawg walked curiously into the laundry room and looked around. He thought he had heard something, but then decided to leave. Budda waited until he thought the room was empty and went to get out of thd laundry basket. However, he accidentally got stuck in a sheet, which prevented him from getting out of the laundry basket. He just hoped the others were doing better.


End file.
